


Patterns

by Stariceling



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, Lime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An educational drabble, something alchemists shouldn't do in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns

Hughes let out a low moan. He enjoyed the feeling of Roy’s tongue working over his bare chest, painting a senseless pattern all in curves and short, jabbing lines. Or maybe it wasn’t so senseless. Hughes could swear Roy was repeating exactly the same strokes. He shifted so that he could watch the progress of Roy’s tongue.

He recognized that pattern! He saw it almost every day. And this after he had finally gotten Roy’s gloves off. . .

Grabbing the collar of Roy’s shirt, Hughes dragged him up so that he could look him in the eye.

“That is not sexy.”


End file.
